


They don't know how hard it is

by Mariah123



Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Cristiano Ronaldo was a hard thing, people didn't know exactly how hard it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They don't know how hard it is

They expected a lot from him, of course they would he was Cristiano Ronaldo, only the best was expected from him.  
  
They all thought he couldn't make mistakes, couldn't mess up a goal, so when he does they scream and shout at him, like it was all his fault. They don't talk about that goal Benzema messed up because people didn't expect that much from him, Ronaldo   
wonders 'why me' but he knows the answer, they think he's a robot who can't feel pain.   
  
Sport is cruel, ruthless even, they package a great sportsmen and put him out for everyone to see and judge and when that sportsman messes up they scream at him until he starts to believe it is all his fault. One of those sportsmen is Cristiano Ronaldo.   
  
Not all days are like this, there are some days that are good and some days that are horrible. The good days are where he meets fans that love him, horrible days are when he meets people who hate him. Would they care if I die? He wonders.   
  
Ronaldo doesn't know when, but he starts to hate Messi. In his head he thinks if Messi didn't exist he wouldn't have to put up with people comparing him to Messi. 'Messi is so much better than you' they say, he cries because he didn't become a footballer to be compared he did it because he loved playing. It's funny how the thing he loved most has turned into a nightmare just because of a small Argentinian.   
  
Ronaldo's no stranger to having his words manipulated. He really didn't mean those words as the journalist thought he did, he just spoke the truth, he really did think that others were jealous of him because he was a good footballer he just spoke the truth and there's nothing wrong with truth. Next time  he doesn't speak the truth.   
  
He doesn't really hate Barcelona, he thinks they're a great team. He admires the fact that they stick together but, he can't be friends with his teammates not when he doesn't want to be betrayed.   
  
Gérard Pique, he played with him when he was in Manchester United, they were good friends, best friends even but it all changed when Pique went to Barcelona and Ronaldo went to Real Madrid. This is what football does, it gives you friends but you don't know when those friends will turn into enemies, football hurts you in ways unimaginable. He still meets the Spaniard but they don't talk like they used to, they don't hug like they used to and when Gérard hugs his teammates his heart begins to ache and a lump rises in his throat, because he used to be that person but, now he's not.   
  
Wayne Rooney, not many people like him but, did you know he had one of the kindest personality Ronaldo had ever met. 'Have a good life Ronny' he said as he ruffled the Portuguese's hair and saw him walk out of the gates to find his new life, his new identity.   
  
When Cristiano Ronaldo scored against Manchester United his face turned hot and his eyes started to turn watery because, he just turned against his family. This is what football does to you, It lures you in with promises of fame and money but it turns you into a ruthless monster only wanting to be number one. Ronaldo had turned into that monster.   
  
After Man United vs Real Madrid Ronaldo ran towards Rooney and his tears fell because the older man wasn't looking at him with disgust or betrayal but instead it was understanding. Rooney walked away and Ronaldo had never seen the British footballer ever again. Later, he cries himself to sleep because, it wasn't fair.   
  
'Life isn't fair' he knows that he's heard the phrase for his whole life but when he sees Messi happy with his son, when he sees others happy he can't help but wonder 'why is their life so good' because all he has is pain and suffering and he doesn't want that.   
  
When Ronaldo drifts of to sleep with dry teardrops on his cheeks he dreams, of a world where he wasn't judged to cruelly, where he could do whatever he wanted to do, he dreamed of Paradise.   
  
In the Ballon'd or ceremony he meets a footballer with the same sparkle in his eyes, the same youth when he was younger. He finds himself talking to the Brazilian. The Brazilian was Neymar Jr.   
  
It was only a one day thing, he never talked to the younger Brazilian ever again, or he tries to talk but the Brazilian never answers, he's not angry though because he understands.   
  
Next El Clasico when he shakes hand with the young Brazilian he ignores the pleading eyes begging for forgiveness and he ignores the tear dropping from his eyes and he ignores the fact that his heart breaks every time he thinks about the boy who had the same sparkle in his eyes like he did.   
  
Lastly, Lionel Messi and Ronaldo meet in parties and award ceremonies, they shake hands occasionally talk but they don't like each other it's just much more easier so people don't ask about their rivalry.   
  
One day they drink to much and have a serious conversation.   
  
'Does it get lonely' Ronaldo asks eyebrows dipping lower in confusion   
  
'Very lonely' Messi answers eyes tightly shutting and face held in a bitter smile   
  
They don't talk for the rest of the evening but they occasionally glance at each other.   
  
Next time they meet as Ronaldo shakes Messi's hand he expects to see the same warmth in his eyes as he speaks to his teammates instead he is greeted with coldness. He closes his eyes and sends a bitter smile towards his rival, he ignores the regret on the Argentinean's face and walks away because, he thought they could have been Friends. He was wrong.   
  
As Ronaldo lays down on his bed he reaccounts all the things that have happened to him and he feels jealous of other footballers because:

  
**They don’t know how hard it is** for him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
